


Three Letters

by Crazier_Than_You



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three letters that Peter sent to Jason. Spoilers for the show.  Short chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12/29/02

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FanFiction too. It might be a little crappy cuz I wrote it while super sleepy. Hope you guys like it!

Dear Jason,

Winter break is killer. I miss being with you, but hey, only like a week left! Break has been so boring without our late nights and happy conversations. You are so perfect. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you. You've brought me so much happiness. I can’t wait to see you again. I gotta go now. See you in Mass on the first day back. I love you. 

Love,  
Peter


	2. 04/18/03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Sent during Spring Break

Dear Jason,

I feel really bad about the way we left things. This doesn’t feel right. Sorry I was pushy. We don’t have to tell anyone. You were right. I was crazy or high or whatever. I’m probably still crazy or high or whatever. Just, stay away from Ivy and alcohol, and really anything that will impair your judgment. And Jace, please, pick up the phone next time I call? I miss you. I still love you.

Love,  
Peter


	3. 06/02/03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. Sent after the end of the show.

Dear Jason,

God damn it! Why did you do it Jason? I know you felt lost and I’ve been beating myself up because I know it’s my fault. Maybe if I had said yes when you asked me to run away, we’d be happy. Maybe then I wouldn’t be so alone and feel so utterly helpless. I haven’t stopped crying since.. well you know. I love you so much, Jace. Now I know you love me too. How did a simple love like ours become so complicated? Well I better go. Make sure you always watch over me, okay? Love you.

Forever you and I,   
Peter


End file.
